Horribly Wrong 345
by Sword Doom
Summary: Pain decides to send Naruto to the past to change the present for the better but some thing goes horribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing at all....i mean nothing exept for the oc i make in the story....and im not even sure i own them...

"Uzumaki Naruto I Believe in you so I will give the the chance to change this world for

the better" said Nagato his hands forming a seal and with a flash of light Naruto vanished.

"Nagato what did you do" asked Konan

"I sent him back in time to give every one a second chance"

"WAIT WHATS HAPPENING" shouted the angel as she started to become transparent

"the new time line seems to be uprooting the old one"

After receiving a blank look from Konan, Nagato decided to elaborate "since time has

been change we no longer exist meaning that we and the rest of the pervious world are

vanishing"

"Oh so that's what's happening" said Konan even though it was still clear to Nagato that

she still didn't quite get it

"I wonder if he has changed this world for the bett-" said Nagato before finally vanishing

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes again to darkness. 'Were is Nagato and the cave…and well every thing'

"**Kit"**

Naruto turned his head to see what appeared to be the Kyuubi except that it was much

smaller and lacked all tails except one which seemed to be getting Smaller by the minute

"Were are we" asked Naruto

"**A place between time…my fault really**"

"Idiot fox what did you do?"

"**When that foolish human Nagato I think his name was sent us back in ti**-"

"HE SENT US WERE????" screamed Naruto

"**Not were Kit when**"

"Why?"

"**If you had been paying attention I'm sure you would know the answer to that question a **

**second chance"**

"Oh" said Naruto feeling rather stupid

"**As I was saying I decided to use this as a chance to escape by going much farther back **

**to before I was born but his jutsu and my conflicted and canceled each other out so now **

**we are in this place that does not exist but does**"

Naruto was confused by this like so much else that was going on he decided to just leave

it

"So what now?" asked Naruto

"Well this is were we part Kit, you see I used up much to much chakra and now my very

existence is fading…I have until this tail vanishes" said the Kyuubi then pausing to look

at his last tail

"**Were as you Kit will be set farther back in time than the Nagato original intended. I have no idea what you will come out into that time as **

**maybe ****in your sixteen year old body or maybe a baby there are so many unknowns…how..will ****reality…fix….its…self….I….wonder**"

its last sentence barely more than a murmur as its final tail faded out and it vanished. Then with another flash of light and Naruto knew no

more.

* * *

An alarm went off

'Five more minutes' thought Naruto

The alarm continued to go off until Naruto's clenched fist smashed into it

'Wait that wasn't my alarm. So whos was it then?' thought Naruto trying to workit

through his still half asleep brain. Then Naruto remembered the events of yesterday,

the battle with Pain and every thing else that had happened

He opened his eye and shot bolt upright only to peer out from under his bangs at a room

that was most defiantly not his…he would never own so much pink.

'I might as well look around this room to find some clues to were I am'

The room though bigger than his apartment still didn't have much in it.

On one side of the room was a dresser with various picture's on top with a mirror across

From it. The wall paper was of course pink.

His body reacted sluggishly to his commands as if not used to them.

Odd but it was the morning no one worked well in the morning so he shrugged it off.

After examining the dresser and the odd pictures on it, most of which feature what

appeared to be a family of red heads, he turned around only go face to face with a mirror

and he screamed only the noise that came out of his throat was much different from his

normal voice it was higher pitched.

In that mirror was not the reflection of the sixteen year old male but what appeared to be

a seven year old girl with long red hair and dark violet eyes and a pale complexion.

As he glanced away from the mirror to a comb which was on the shelf and on that comb

was the name 'Kushina Uzumaki'

* * *

Errrr Authors note i guess...or maybe not is it?

well thanks for reading this far in my story! this is my first so do read and Review

I ask that you be kind but honset if at all possible....but if you have to choose betwwen the two please choose honesty . i will try to update this

story about every two weeks or so so please look forward to it!

Bye for now


	2. Day 1

Ohhhh I think I'm putting this story on break for about five years…not really as you should be able to tell….so I did in fact make a second chapter. Please don't expect things to happen well instantly ok here it is...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….but some day I will by god yes I will…

" Kushina Uzumaki…." Naruto mouthed he/she/it? Reached up and pulled on her cheek

'yep this is a dream I'm not in the body of a seven year old girl…yes siree I'm in my

bed…' Naruto/Kushina struggled over to the bed and sat down heavily. She took a few

deep breaths to calm here down then decided to think about her situation. 'Ok Naruto

what did they teach you in academy...DAMNIT I SLEPT THROUGH ACADEMY…Ok

new tactic what would Kakashi-sensei do? He would assess the situation.' Naruto once

again looked around the room again looking at the picture and going through the drawers

finding mostly shorts and sleeveless shirts.

'Ok from what I got from the room it this girl "Kushina" is a tomboy who likes the color

pink and has a family. Wow I do suck at this type of stuff…..no wonder I only get missions to go fight or protect some thing…'

Thought Naruto after his inspection. He sat down on the bed again to think...only to hear a sound that caused him to panic. Some one had knocked on the door

"Kushina is every thing all right in there?"

said the voice of what sounded like an older women. Naruto back straitened as he thought

'what do I do what do I do? Wait I could just pretend to know what's going one until I can find some answers.'

"Kushina are you ok...Answer me now young lady this is not funny" said the older lady.

"I'm fine mother I just tripped" yelled back Naruto/Kushina 'assuming that's her mother

or my mother now I guess, arggg this is aggravating.'

"Ok then dear breakfast is ready so get dressed and come down soon" shouted Naruto's new mother...

Naruto got dressed slowly into a sleeveless shirt and shorts a pair of shorts. She opened

the door and looked into the hall way and ventured forth warily.

'Well I'm hungry so I might as well go down and eat' t

thought Naruto after his stomach groaned. As she/he/it/I honestly have no idea

any more, ventured out into the hall way. The hall way was a bit dusty but not that bad, it

was a lot cleaner than his previous home. Besides from Kushina's there were three other

rooms along the hall way and at the end was a stair case. Naruto sniffed the air 'food real

food!' Naruto felt like crying he hadn't had real food in months…well his body had but

Naruto hadn't had any for a while with the training to be a sage and fighting

Pein…Naruto sprinted for the stairs and down them. At this point Naruto stopped paying

attention to were he was going so the next thing he knew was the fact he was sitting at a

table with a bowl of rice in front of him. At this table were four different people besides

him. The first two were what appeared to be Kushina's mother and father by the fact that

they were much older than every one else at the table. The father had brown hair and

brown eyes and was…well normal looking he had the type of face that you would say

was just normal the type of face you forgot five seconds after seeing. He was medium of

build neither huge nor small. The rest were all red heads. The mother was a small women

with fiery red hair and violet eyes like Kushina. The other two were a girl who appeared

to be about three years older than Kushina. She took after her father with both eyes and

build, the only difference was the hair which had that same color as her mothers. The

other one was a boy of about four he had his father's eyes and his mother's hair.

"Now that's our Kushina!" Explained the father as Naruto dug into his rice bowl

"Don't encourage her dear…Kushina have some manners! Think of what your teaching

Nasanieru, between you and you father manners it's a wonder your sister turned out so

well…" replied the mother indicating the four year old and the ten year old.

"Mother you do realize that we have school today and that why she's eating so

fast...right?" commented the older sister.

'School…damnit…'

"oh then you girls should hurry get going! Oh and don't forget to have fun" shouted the

father enthusiastically as he hurried the tow girls to the door, Naruto was resisting all the way…

'NOOOOOO MY FOOD!!!!' screamed Naruto in his head as he was thrown out of the

house away from his precious food.

"Why is he always like this..? First it eat up dears them he shoves us out the door the next

second…" there was more complaining by the older sister but Naruto was too busy

looking around at the town while following his elder sister. It was a small town not much

was there but every one was happy and it looked prosperous. There was a forest right out

side of the town and what looked like a small lake. Suddenly Naruto noticed a hand waving in front of his face

"..ina, Kushina are you there? Whats wrong?" said the older sister. She put her hand on

Naruto's forehead "Oh you're a bit warm. Are you sure your all right" questioned the older sister.

"It's nothing Nee-chan just a bit tired"

"If you say so" said the sister though still seeming concerned. "Wait theres no time to

waste" grabbing Kushina's hand and running through the village to what Naruto assumed to be a school.

They finally arrived and Nee-chan literally picked Naruto up and threw her into a room and bolted.

"Kushina Uzumaki…just in the nick of time please take a seat" said a kindly old man

who was as Naruto assumed the teacher of Kushina's class. Naruto took an empty desk

and promptly started to fall asleep…

'This is like listening to Iruka-sensei all over again...Zzzzzzzzz"

"Kushina Uzumaki!"

"Yes!?" Naruto was shocked into wakefulness again by the voice of the old teacher.

"Could you answer the question young lady?"

"Which question Sensei?" asked Naruto who was looking around the room judging by

the bored expressions of the other students this was a normal occurrence.

"Sigh, of the five great nation which one is our nation, Whirlpool under the protection of

and what is their hidden village called?" asked Sensei

"Errrrrrr fire country" said Naruto it was a shot in the dark.

"Yes good girl now what's their village's name?" said the teacher who was obviously

shocked she had gotten it right. Naruto was shocked she had actually gotten it right

looking around so was the rest of the class. 'Damn I'm lucky I mean I had a one in five chance!'

"Uhhhhhh Konohagakure" At this point the teacher fell back into to his chair in shock as

the class erupted into chaos. From the shouting Naruto was able to gather that about half

the class had decided that dooms day was here and the other decided this was just a really

weird dream so screw it. Soon the chaos from the noise spread to other classes the other

teachers after an organized effort finally stopped the riot but that's another story by the

time that happened Naruto was already asleep at her desk until the end of the school day.

Naruto was woken up by the sound of bell and the happy cheers of children as they

scampered out into freedom, and the force of a hand slapping her back. Naruto turned

around to see his big sister smiling down at her.

"Come on Kushina-chan mom, dad and Nasanieru are waiting for us! We should hurry"

her sister shouted enthusiastically.

'I should probably go to that forest near this village instead 'cause it would be best to see

this body's limits and then think of a plan of what to do' Naruto jumped up and ran for

the door while shouting back

"Sorry Nee-san I already have plans!"

"Kushina-chan wait-were are you going?" shouted Narutos new Sister in shock

* * *

Narutos new Sister sat there and thought of this odd change in behavior

'she was oddly quiet this morning why? Kushina has no friends so she couldn't have

gotten into a fight with one so what?….could it be? OH MY GOD! Kushina has a

boyfriend! I have to tell mom and dad!' thought the sister excitedly.

* * *

Some were in the woods a little red headed girl sneezed

'Am I catching a cold? Nah' thought our formerly blond protagonist

Naruto started by stretching out first then he went through some physical drills he still

had a bit of trouble controlling the body but that was under stand able since he was a

sixteen year old boy a matter of hours ago.

'Well I'm going to have to do a lot of training before I can do much but this body is fit

for that of a seven year old….I think. Ok now to see how much I can use chakra'

Naruto formed her hands into a cross shaped seal and shouted

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!"

Suddenly pain surged through Naruto as two exact replicas of Kushina appeared then

just as quickly disappeared her vision began to fade as he fell to the ground

'Shit I screwed up....' were her last thoughts before darkness claimed him.

* * *

'it warm here' were Narutos first thoughts as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was

that the sun was shining, second he was on though the top half of his body was warm the

bottom half was cold and damp he slowly sat up and looked. He yelled in shock as before

him was a cold dark and damp tunnel covered in pipes. The pipes were decaying and the

whole place reeked of despair and loneliness. Naruto quickly backed away onto the sunny

part which upon further examination turned out to be a hill with a single tree on it.

'Ok that tunnel is a physical version of my mind from when I used to visit that fox-teme.

So if this is my mind what's with the sunny hill?' as he looked around he noticed that half

of this mindscape seemed to be made up of his mindscape and the mindscape of some

one else.

'It seems like my mind is battling with this other persons mind….but for what and

who…Oh wow I fell stupid for the body and its battling Kushina…'

As Naruto thought this he gazed at the his with its single tree 'Its kinda lonely here too..I

wonder if that little girl has any friends?'

Then Naruto heard a sniffle and turned around to see a small girl with fiery red hair

holding a teddy bear and crying. 'Kushina Uzumaki' thought Naruto.

Then Naruto panicked he had no idea how to deal with a crying seven year old girl.

'Come on think Naruto! WHAT DO I DO????I CANT EVEN DEAL WITH GIRLS OF

MY OWN AGE GROUP! Calm down!'

Naruto breathed in and out until he was calm then walked over to the girl

"Hi there I'm Naruto nice to me you can you tell me what's wrong?" said Naruto as he introduced himself to the girl

Kushina looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying "I'm *sniff* Kushina *sniff*."

"Ok so why are you crying?" questioned Naruto

"I can tell you *sniff* mommy told me not to talk to strangers"

"errrrr good advice but if I wanted to hurt you I would have already so please! I wont tell promise!"

"really?"

"really!"

"really really really?"

"yes!"

Kushina seemed to understand this logic and decided to talk

"Well im lonely and no one talks to me or cares abut me. at class they say im stupid and make fun of me *sniff*."

Naruto was angry after who wouldn't be to now that such a cute little girl was being hurt and treated like him.

"Just ignore them after all what do they know! Any ways your not alone you have your

brother your sister your mom and dad, and now you have me!"

Kushina looked up at Naruto with a strange emotion in her eye.

"Come on lets go!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Kushinas hand

Then Kushina screamed and burst into light as Naruto grabbed her hand. Naruto starred

in horrer at what he had done but not for long as the light shot into Narutos body pushing

him into the dirt. Images flashed before his eye memories people until for the second time

for that day Naruto knew no more.

* * *

Damn this chapter was long errr for me it was.....…sorry for the long wait for the few of you who like this fic…Well is you have and questions please just ask! ALSO I DEMAND THAT YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please do give me advice and stuff I really do need it…I mean look how long it took me to write just this…and its not even well written sigh…


	3. Meetings and Partings

The third chapter is here shocking isn't it…?

Disclaimer: as you already know I do not own Naruto or any other the character in it and most likely never will…yes

Images flashed Before Naruto's eye people, places events days emotions. It was to much

to take in. So Naruto pushed most of it into the back of his mind and started going over it

bit by bit. And soon he had a working knowledge of all of the aspects of Kushina's life

for future reference. Her face felt strangely hot so he decided to open his eyes to see what

was going on. All he saw was a bright light, he quickly closed them again and groaned as

she started to fell what the rest of her body was feeling.

"Doctor I think she's coming round!" that voice it sounded familiar she knew it from

long ago and recently...who's? 'Mom…Mom I have a mom now...odd' thought Naruto blearily.

"Kushina are you there can you hear me girl" now that voice was unfamiliar it sounded

old and weary but filled with kindness. Naruto decided to open her eyes again. There still

was light but less so she could keep her eyes open with out discomfort. She tried to prop

her self on her elbows and got half way there before they collapsed on her. Soft hands

caught here back and gently lifted her up in to a sitting position. In front of her was what

appeared to be a normal doctor's office. In the room were he mother and a kindly looking old man.

"Wh-" Naruto couldn't get any more words through her throat and grabbed it in shock.

Naruto decided to try again.

"W-w-what happened" asked Naruto finally finding his voice.

"You gave us a scare dear" said her mother in a relived voice.

"You were found in the forest by a local farmer, he tried to wake you but you didn't

respond so he brought you here and I contacted your mother and she ran here and then

you woke up." Said the kindly old man. He paused to check her forehead and pulse then

continued "you have a case of heavy exhaustion nothing to bad but you should rest for a

while." Said the doctor then as if in an after thought said "Oh also could you think of any

thing that you were doing that could have caused this?" 'its probably not the best idea to

tell them that I was trying to find out how much chakra I have I mean how would that

look like a seven year old girl with no prier knowledge of what chakra is using an A class

technique….not good at all'

"No idea sir, I just suddenly felt tired and fell and that all I know!" said Kushina

"Hmmm then is probably from stress I'll have your mother take you hoe but be sure to

rest up!" said the doctor before he left. Her mother picked her up and said

"Come on dear were going home every one was really worried about you." Kushina

relaxed her head against her mother's chest and soon was lost from the realm of

wakefulness into the realm of dreams and nightmares. When she woke up it was the

middle of the night and she was in her bed again in her evilly colored room 'Well at least

its cute! Wait were did that come from…NO I WILL NEVER LIKE THE COLOR PINK

NEVER!' shouted Naruto in his head 'But its cute…'said another little voice

'Well that does it I've finally lost it…might as well go to sleep" and that Naruto did.

Months passed and Naruto had himself a daily routine get up eat breakfast go to school

then sneak away from her sister after school to go practice and soon after a lot of work

and effort at chakra control and practice he could create five shadow clones! On the note

of his sister she had been acting odd lately around her when compared to Kushina's

memories…well odder she was even trying to follow Naruto not successfully though he

was a ninja she a civilian the day she managed to follow him was the day hell freezes over.

Naruto yawned she hated getting up this early. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

In there were her, father, mother, and little brother peacefully talking over a nice breakfast.

Her father was oddly enough reading the news paper some thing he did not do often.

Naruto decided to break the silence that had descended on the room. "Where's Nee-chan

today?" asked Naruto commenting on her sister's absence from the table. Her father

sighed before answering "Since to day is a day off from school she decided to go spend it

with friends." Then he added Oh and talking about your sister she found out some thing

interesting."

"What father?" asked Naruto curiously

"Who is he?" asked her father with a dark aura around him. He was also carrying a

cleaver which he had seemed to pull from no were. Naruto shrank back and asked

"What are you talking about? And what does this have to do with Nee-chan?"

"You can tell your old man….don't worry I wont hurt him….much just scare him a little for daring to date my little girl…"

"Dating? What are you talking about?" Shouted Naruto.

"Why your boyfriend of course your sister found out and told me and your father" said her mother while trying to calm down her father.

"B-b-boy friend?" 'BOY FRIEND I'M STRAIT DAMNIT, wait a second I mean I Naruto am not into guys'

"Yes dear not can you tell us his name?" asked her mother while father sat in a corner

with a dark aura around him sharpening his cleaver also from the corner could be heard at points an insane giggle.

Naruto mentally sighed 'How did it turn out like this' she questioned.

"Mother and Father I do not have a boy friend nor do I want one…..Nee-chan is just acting crazy and assuming things again…"

"Well if that's the case then you and your brother should go out side and play" said her

father at once cheery again as he picked up her and Nasanieru and threw then out side.

"So Kushina Nee-chan were should we go to play?" asked Nasanieru.

Kushina thought about it then decided what to do

"Nasanieru head down to the park I'll be there in a bit ok?" Said Naruto before she

pushed her brother along his way.

"Ok see you soon" Shouted Nasanieru before he ran off. Kushina pressed her ear against

the door. She had thought it odd that her father had thrown her and her brother out of the

door so suddenly. She faintly heard her mother and father talking. She focused chakra in

her ears and suddenly she could hear then clearly.

"What's the matter dear?" questioned her mother sounding concerned

"It seemed the tensions between Iwa and Konoha it might lead to another war.." said her father in a sad voice.

"A war it cant be that bad." Said her mother in shock

"I'm afraid it is…We are leaving here in a week and fleeing to Konoha before every one else leave it may be that I will be able to find work and a place to stay before over refuges start coming in."

"But our house our life your store were going to abandon it just because your afraid of a nonexistent-war?"

"Yes I am the lives of you and our children are more important to me than all of this"

Said her father in a firm tone of voice. "Come now we have to pack."

'A war…Well this is convenient I can now go to Konoha and get trained…But a war.'

Naruto headed for the park and found Nasanieru building a sand castle with a few other

boys. Naruto smiled at them it seemed they were having fun then Nasanieru turned his

head and saw her and ran over shouting "Kushina nee-chan where were you?"

"Sorry Nasanieru I have some thing else to do so play with your friends but be back in

the house before dark." Said Naruto, before running off towards the forest. Nasanieru

shouted after her "Ok Nee-chan." Before returning to his sand castle and friends.

When finally Naruto arrived in the forest she sat down on a nearby rock to decide what to

do. 'Well since we will be going to Konoha soon I might as well practice some basic

jutsus so I'm ready for academy….again.' It took him a couple of hours to finally get

then all down again but now he could use Clone jutsu some thing he had never been able

to do before! Naruto smile and wiped the sweat from his forehead looking up at the night

sky. 'Crap I forgot what time it was I have to get back soon" thought Naruto when

suddenly the ground shook. Naruto grabbed a tree for support 'what was that' thought

Naruto 'that felt like the after effects of a large…NO' He quickly turned to look at the

village there was smoke coming from. Naruto ran for the village ignoring the scream as

he ran to the house through the park were she stopped and looked in the sand box to find that Nasanieru was still there crying.

"Come on Nasanieru we have to get to dad and mom and get out of here!"

said Naruto as he picked Nasanieru. He ran close to the houses

and kept low for some cover. Throughout the village were screams, and fires rage with no

one to stop them. Suddenly the house Naruto was next exploded pushing her across the

road with an unstoppable force. Naruto coughed and instead of saliva out came blood.

After giving him self the once over he found that he was for the most part unharmed

shaken up a bit but unharmed.

'Odd its like some thing took in most of the force of the blast protecting me…'

thought Naruto as he picked up Nasanieru again 'odd he feels lighter...'

thought Naruto then he looked down and discovered why Nasanieru felt lighter

after all he was only holding the upper body. That's not to say that the two half's were

not connected after all the were by a train of intestines… Naruto dropped the corpse and

stumbled around gagging until he finally threw up. 'I failed him...I failed to save my little

brother…I'm sorry Kushina.' Naruto pushed his grief to the back of his head and he ran

on leaving the corpse of his little brother behind him. She finally reached the house to

find her father and mother out on the porch. Her mother was dead her throat was slit…but

her father was alive and breathing barely Two kunai were imbedded in his chest and at

his feet was the corpse of an Shinobi.

"Kushina dear…I'm sorry that this happened…."wheezed her father in pain as he pulled

a kunai from his chest and pressing it into Naruto's hand "Here take this and run…cough

I'm dying but I'll as long as I can…Run girl run"

"Well well what do we have here? A touching reunion between father and Daughter eh?"

Said an unknown and clearly amused voice. Naruto turned around to see Three Shinobi's,

all male each one sporting an Iwa forehead protector. "Run Kushina run" Shouted her

father. And that's what Naruto did he ran to the forest as she looked over her shoulder she

saw only one was pursuing her 'Good only one I might be able to get away.' Thought

Naruto as he sprinted into the forest away from the burning town. 'What can I do

wait….yes that just might work' thought Naruto

Shigure was not having a good day…first he had only recently become a Chunin and now

he then he was assigned to this mission to massacre a bunch of helpless civilians even

women and children…And now he was sent to kill a redheaded seven year old girl who

was really rather fast. He really hated this mission. The girl had stopped and was now

facing a tree crying 'Poor girl she just lost her father and mother and god knows else to a

war she cant even understand….I might as well make it quick.' He walked up up and

grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him and cringed at the accusing look in her

eyes. "What's your Name girl" he questioned.

"Kushina Uzumaki, why are you asking" she answered in a small scared voice.

"Because I need to know what name to put on your grave….every one should have

one…don't be afraid it wont hurt" he said as he brought the kunai down aiming for the

back of the neck were she would die painlessly. Only for her to vanish in a puff of smoke

"Wh-" was as far as Shigure got before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck.

As he fell to the ground he turned his head to see the little girl gazing at him with tears in

her eyes holding a bloody kunai. As he fell he smile with relief "he I wont have to kill

her….good what we did was wrong….live long Kushina Uzumaki' were his last thought

as darkness claimed his soul.

Naruto stared down at the man and thought sadly 'If we had met in different

circumstances we could have been friends…' before going through his equipment to find

a map. 'A Map of the area this could be useful…' thought Naruto before running off. He

arrived at a stream and bent down to take a drink of water when he saw some thing that

horrified her…herself she was covered in blood; her clothes were bloody and singed.

Naruto knew he was still suppressing most of his emotions but he needed to get clean up.

She washed her cloths then took a short bath before getting under way again. 'Ok

according to the map there should be a road that way which should lead to Konoha'

thought Naruto pointing north. After about an hour of walking he arrived at the road. As

started walking when he noticed a black cloaked figure lying against a tree further up the

road. 'Odd might as well see who it is and if he or she can help'. Naruto walked up to the

figure and jumped back as she saw his eyes the green pupils with red scleras. He couldn't

help and said out loud "Kakuzu..." in fear Kakuzu didn't respond to her in any way he

just stared blankly at the trees in front of him. 'Odd' thought Naruto who walked back up

to Kakuzu and waved a hand in front of his face…nothing Kakuzu just started at the same

spot he had for the last minute. 'Its like he's brain dead' thought Naruto. Naruto decided

to do some thing more drastic and he gave him a light kick on the shin….nothing. Naruto

kicked harder still nothing. Naruto kept kicking taking out all the anger and frustration

out and grief for her father and mother, Asuma, and every thing else. She finally went

from kicking to punching lacing chakra into her fist to enhance the power of the blow

brought it down on Kakuzu's chest. Naruto felt faint and Darkness started to fill up her

vision and she felt her self fall forward then no more.

Naruto woke up to find that the bottom half of his body was soaked but the top half was

dry though it was cold. 'Not again damnit' he pushed himself up on up on his elbows and

saw a dark tunnel with rusting pipes and filled with water. Naruto sigh before he heard a

voice "Welcome to my humble home" said a deep gruff voice that sent shivers down

Naruto's spine he turned his head to look in a large Marble room which had Pillars

scattered around a single throne and in that throne was Kakuzu. "Where am I" shouted

Naruto at Kakuzu "what have you done?" Kakuzu looked at him oddly

"You are in what is left of Kakuzu's mind and its not what I've done but what you have

done that is important."

"Wait why do you say what's left and aren't you Kakuzu..?" Asked Naruto

"No I'm a remnant Kakuzu and mere construction left behind by his memories, he died about an hour ago"

"How?"

"If you want to know I'll show you" suddenly the are around Naruto shifted the only

thing that was the same was Kakuzu still sitting on his marble throne.

"If you wish to watch I would suggest you look behind you"

Naruto turned to see another Kakuzu in the middle of what appeared to be a battle field

with body's around him. Facing some one who appeared to be from the Yamanaka Clan.

The clan member was in terrible condition he appeared to have one broken leg and

several broken ribs not to mention several bruises. Kakuzu started to slowly walk towards

the man. The clan's member went into his kunai pouch and brought out and oddly shape

kunai and threw it as Kakuzu. Kakuzu lazily brought his hand up and with a flick of the

wrist deflected it. Then Naruto watched as Kakuzu grabbed his hand and on the back of

that hand had appeared a seal. "Ha you have fallen for my trap" shouted the man in

triumph forming a seal and shouting "Forbidden jutsus Mind erosion" the seal on

Kakuzu's hand glowed. Kakuzu grabbed his own head and in a voice filled with pain

asked "What's have you done to me?" "Using that seal I'm not eroding you mind and

erasing it. After that's done I will transfer to that body and use it for you have broken this

old one sadly" said the clan member before he started to laugh insanely.

"To bad you wont be around to see my mind finally fail" said Kakuzu out loud

"What do yo-" the clan member tried to say as Kakuzu's hand extended and clasped

around his throat and squeezed until the life was gone from the clan member's eyes.

And Naruto's surroundings shifted back to the marble room he turned to face Kakuzu

again.

"To finish the story Kakuzu stumbled around for a half hour before finally getting to the

road and lying down against the tree were you found him."

Naruto walked over to the throne until he was about a foot away from Kakuzu

And said "Since Kakuzu is now dead what happens now?"

"I would suppose you touch me say on the arm and absorb his memory into your self and

become the lord of this body…you don't really have any other choice"

Sighing Naruto grabbed his arm only for him to burst in to light which then was absorbed

in to him Images flashed before his eye as new memories flooded his brain all screaming

to be looked at. 'This is going to take a lot of time to get used to…' were Naruto's last

thoughts before darkness claimed him.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around he was looking at a road with forest on both

sides and in front of him was a seven year old girl he had collapsed onto his lap when he

had fallen. "Kushina.." he said and was surprised by the gruffness of his voice then he

remembered what had just transpired. 'So now I'm in Kakuzu's body….I wonder if

Kushina's ok…but more importantly how did I get here

**'Maybe I can shed some light on that'**

'Who are and what are you doing in my head?'

**'I'm you idiot or should I say your inner Kakuzu'**

'I have an inner Kakuzu.' Thought Naruto in disbelief .

**'Yes you do…'**

'Why didn't I have an inner Kushina?'

**'Because you two were so similar that it didn't matter but we and Kakuzu were different**

**people causing a separation…although we will slowly combined until we are a fusion of**

**Naruto and Kakuzu...although mainly Naruto..'**

'Ok fine now answer the original question.'

**'Ok imagine that you and Kushina minds were trapped in a bottle then suddenly the**

**bottle is opened and what happened you flowed out. Because Kushina's chakra laced Fist**

**connected with me your transferred to the empty bottle or this body**.'

'Oh why do I feel like your looking down on me?'

**'I don't know maybe it was because I had to lower the level of my explanation down to**

**your current level**.'

At this point in the metal conversation Kushina started to stir and looked up at him and

blearily asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Kakuzu and I'm your father' answered sarcastically Naruto….he was having a bad

day.

"DADDY" yelled Kushina enthusiastically wrapping her arms around Naruto's torso.

'WAIT WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED' Screamed Naruto mentally

**'It seems that her mind was trying to fix the damage done by the fact a large portion of**

**memories just left her…sixteen years worth…. So It was trying to compensate also do to**

**the fact that she is most likely suppressing her memories of what happened in the village,**

**and lastly the fact that her mind if finally in control for the first time in months with new**

**memories that it didn't have before…all of these factors lead to a few seconds when she**

**first woke up were any one could have rewritten her memories with the right words**

**Which you did…so now all the memories she has of her real father will be replaced with**

**Images of us….good job we now have a seven year old daughter…'**

Naruto put his face in his new hands 'this is going to be a long week…..' thought Naruto despairingly.

Well chapter three is here! I did it quickly as a way to say sorry for chapter two being late! Now if you have any questions about this fic or any thing else just ask! Also please Review! I mean really jusr review even if it is just to insult me...


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto you can tell because if I did Pain would be alive and death would be a main character.

Naruto felt like crying they were only about an hour walk from Konoha but he couldn't

take it any more. How could she talk for so long with out seeming to draw breath? Since

they had started their journey to Konoha, Kushina had started to talk to her "father" to

break the silence and had never really stopped talking since. It was driving Naruto to

insanity.

"…teen bottles of sake on the wall, thirteen bottles of sake take one down and pass it

around, twelve bottles of sake on the wall." Sang Kushina, it was the fifth time she had

been through that song today.

'Make it stop for the love of god make it stop!' screamed Naruto in his mind

'**Give me control of the body for a little and I can make it stop.'**

'For the last time we are not selling her!'

'**I said it one time as a joke ok a joke. I'm not really Kakuzu just you who is more **

**like him. I know you would never abandon some little girl especially since you know **

**what it feels like to be alone with no family. I was just going to knock her out for a **

**little and have us carry her the rest of the way to Konoha'**

It was a tempting suggestion, Naruto had to admit but it went against a lot of the things he believed.

'No, but I have an idea'

'**Its not going to work'**

'How do you know?'

'**I know you'**

And on that note the mental conversation ended.

"Kushina" said Naruto in his new and rather gruffer voice. Kushina looked at him with expectant eyes.

"I have a game for us to play" said Naruto in the sweetest voice he could manage.

Meaning the phrase 'I'm going to rip out your spine and beat you to death with it!' would

have worked better with the tone. But Kushina didn't seem to mind.

"What game Dad?" asked Kushina in a voice only an innocent child could manage.

"Its called the who can be quiet the longest game" Indeed he knew this game well for he had played it with Iruka a lot during class.

"Sounds boring" whined Kushina, "Can't we do some thing better? Like that game we were doing yesterday?"

Naruto sighed 'Damn you inner me.' he thought as he heard a smug chuckle resonating in his mind.

"Kushina for the last time that was training, training is not a game."

Inner Kakuzu had suggested that he test how many of the memories of Narutos time in

her body she maintained. So Naruto had tested her it turned out she remembered most of

it including all of the academy level jutsu's Naruto had tried out in her body and shadow

clone jutsu. She also knew a little basic taijutsu. But just because she knew them did not

mean she could do them well. Kushina's clones were barely better than Narutos had been

when he was a student. To do a successful replacement she had to concentrate on it for

five minutes before she was ready, a fatal amount of time in a real battle.

And Finally Kushina's Transformations were lacking…..details, yes details like a real face for instance.

However Kushina was still repressing all her memories of the massacre.

Her mind was going so far as to repress memories of her family besides Naruto in order not to remember.

Which was very good for Naruto since he had not retained any of Kushina's memories.

Naruto and inner Kakuzu drilled Kushina a little a night not just for her but also for

Naruto. Naruto was still not used to the body he was in now so he needed to train in order

to get a full grasp of its abilities. He was also still sorting through Kakuzu's memories

trying to come to terms with them. He had yet to master all of Kakuzu's former jutsu's,

after all there were a lot of them.

But back to the conversation at hand.

"So your afraid of losing?" asked Naruto is a condescending voice trying his best to copy Sasuke.

'**Hmmm that tactic just may work, after all it would have gotten you to play it.'**

'Shut up!'

"NO! I'll beat you!" yelled Kushina in a voice loud enough to make Naruto wince in pain.

"Good and guess what if you win I'll buy you some thing when we get to Konoha!"

'**NOOOOOOOOOOO! WE BUY HER NOTHING THAT'S NOT A NECESSITY!'**

Screamed inner Kakuzu in rage, but Naruto ignored him.

"Really?" asked Kushina making a face that would make even hardened criminals melt.

'**Don't you dare fall for the fucking puppy eyes.'**

"Yes!" said Naruto while ignoring his inner self.

'**I hate you so much…'**

'Oh shut up you drama queen' thought Naruto at his inner self.

And so the next hour passed in blissful silence for Naruto. As They got closer to Konoha

the roads became more crowded. Hundreds of people were rushing to Konoha for refuge.

When they finally reached Konoha, Most of the people, were directed into refuge camps

right outside the walls. They were provided with meals and education for their children

but that was about it. Some of them who still had money were able to leave the camps

and buy apartments, but those were few and far between. A Genin, Naruto guessed from

his age, Had tried to direct them there too, until Naruto glared at him and released a small

portion of his KI. Needless to say they were left alone until they reached the gate.

Oboro liked gate duty it was easy and his life was not on the line like so many other

Chunins out there dying in this war. Also he did not have to really do any thing but day

dream at this point because the Genin were sorting out the refuges. Oboro was very

shocked to see two figures still approaching Konoha. He shook his partner Kagari awake

and pointed at the two figures. They both turned and squinted at them. One figure was

huge a giant at least 6 foot and probably more with tanned skin and rather scary eyes. He

had a mask that covered his most of his face and the rest of his head. His clothing covers

almost all of his body leaving only his hands and a small portion of his forearms exposed.

The other was a young girl who at a glance you could tell was seven or eight years old.

She had red hair which extended down to her waist; on her face you could still see traces

of baby fat making it very round looking, like a tomato…..Oboro and Kagari quickly

straitened themselves out and waited until they arrived.

"Oboro do you think that that big guy is the guard for the little red head who it turns out

is a princess from a distant land searching for a man to be her suitable husband offering

him riches only to be kidnapped and for him to-" Kagari was stopped by a swift kick

from Oboro "Look just because your girl friend gives you those types of novels does not mean you have to read them….Also what have I told you?"

Kagari sighed and said in a voice of some one who has said this particular phrase many

times "What happens in the novels is not what happens in real life…" It was really trajic

the novels were eating away at Kagari's sanity. They gave him gate guard out of pity at this point.

"Good, I would guess that the tall man is her distant relative who got her away from her

home just in time to be save her, and he scared the Genin so much they left him alone."

Kagari seemed to accept this, though he did so with the air of a child whose just been

punished. And then the two people finally arrived. And they started to walk past until Oboro stopped them.

"You two before your allowed to enter we need to se your papers." He shouted at them.

The man who was much larger up close turned to look at him with his quite unique eyes.

"I'm afraid mine and my daughter's papers were burned down with our home in

whirlpool." Oh a sad tale that could say….Wait did he say daughter? They looked nothing alike!

Suddenly the girl shouted in triumph "Ha dad I win now you have to buy me something!"

"damn it" the man muttered under his breath. While the girl dance around in joy.

"Can you point us out to a place were we can redo our papers?"

Oboro thought for a bit "ah you would want the registration office I'll point it out to you"

He turned only to see the little girl trip in the middle of her dance only to have her

'Father' appear out of no were and catch her.

"Kushina you really should be more careful" Said the man in what Oboro thought was a

concerned tone. 'I didn't even see him move' thought Oboro. "Sorry sir it didn't catch

your name." said Oboro trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Its Kakuzu Uzumaki, and this is my daughter Kushina Uzumaki." Said Kakuzu.

'Well they are most likely not Iwa spies after then they would be more prepared, But

that name ….were have I heard it before…Ah in the bingo book an S class missing

nin…shit I need to inform the Hokage. I'll bring them to him.'

"If you two could follow me I'll show you the way there." He said to the tow before

turning to him partner and saying "Kagari watch the gate while I'm gone. AND TAKE

YOUR NOSE OUT OF THAT WRECHED BOOK!" Poor man he and the rest of

Kagari's friend were going to have an intervention on Thursday hopefully it would turn out well.

As their guide Oboro, as he called himself, led them through Konoha, Naruto could not

help but think that it was odd that he would take such special care for Him and Kushina.

Kushina was jumping around and looking at the new sites and places.

'Odd he's taking us to the Hokage's tower…' thought Naruto. 'Ah well the place is huge

so there's most likely more than just the Hokage in it right?'

'**I suppose'**

'That was rhetorical'

Suddenly Oboro stopped and pointed to a young woman who was waiting for them just inside the doors of the tower.

"Haru-san will take you the rest of the way Uzumaki-san." He said before walking away

as fast as he could. Haru turned around and said to the two of them "Please follow me sir

the Hokage will see you now." Before walking away in the direction of his office.

'Oh you have to be fucking kidding me…I've been her twenty minutes at the most and now I'm seeing the Hokage'

'**Well lets see you have the name and appearance of and S class missing nin, and not **

**to mention you can move faster than the gate guard can follow, also you're here **

**with out papers which indicates that you're a spy from Iwa…I think we may be screwed…'**

Naruto felt like crying. He looked at Kushina who was still being awed by the tower and

the fact they were getting to see the great leader of Konoha. He gave her a pat on the head.

"No matter what happens you will be fine ok." He said to Kushina. Kushina looked at

him and said "Your acting funny dad. Do you have a cold?"

"No it nothing" Kushina looked as if she was going to talk more but she was interrupted

by Haru "In here please" she said pointing to the Hokages office.

Sarutobi Hiruzen third Hokage of Konoha was having as good a day as you could get

with your nation at war and the fact the great enemy of his existence 'paper work'

seemed to keep growing. So when he heard some one was using the name Kakuzu he had

jumped at the chance to get away from work and had the man called to his office

straight away. From the hall way he heard his secretary say "In here please" what enter

was what appeared to be a little girl around the age of seven with long red hair. What

followed her was 'No…I thought I would never see that face as long as a live…Kakuzu

the man who tried to assassinate my teacher.'

"Haru-san could you please take the little girl out and leave" Haru bowed and took the

girl by the hand and left. She waved bye to Kakuzu and was gone. Sarutobi looked at

Kakuzu and thought 'He doesn't look a day older than when he attacked my teacher how?'

Naruto was feeling nervous with the man whom he had considered his grandfather

looking at him so closely. His heart filled with dread when he hearld the words

"Haru-san could you please take the little girl out and leave."

'Well I'm screwed' thought Naruto. The third looked and him for a bit more then

gestured at a chair "Please be seated we have a bit of a discosion ahead of us."

Naruto sat in the chair as strait as he could he could feel sweat on his for head.

"Name." Said Sarutobi in a voice that made the statement a demand and not a question.

"Kakuzu Uzumaki." Naruto answered out of sheer habit.

"Uzumaki-san do you know why you have been brought here today?"

"Uhhhhhhh would you be surprised if I said no?"

"Look drop the act I know you're the same man who tried to kill my teacher, though if I

didn't know better I would think you were just a nervous civilian"

'Did we try to kill the first Hokage' aksed Naruto

'**Sigh yes we did, but I thought you had already gone through those memories…' **

'Oh I forgot…and why did you say "sigh" out loud?'

'**Give me control of our body! I can get us out of this!'**

'Fine since I cant think of any thing, but you could at least answer my question…'

"**Yes I am the same man who tried to kill the first Hokage." **Answered Inner Kakuzu.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't kill you here and now? There are many reasons in favor

for it, you tried to kill my sensei, also you have a bounty of over fifty million Ryo on

your head which would certainly help Konoha's effort in this war. So give me a reason not to."

'We are screwed aren't we?'

'**Seems that way.'**

"**Both of those are fine reasons to kill me so let me start with the second one. Indeed **

**you could kill me you are after all the god of Shinobi, but can you kill me in one **

**blow? Because if you can't then I will reek havoc through this village before I'm **

**finally dead meaning that sum on my head most likely wont pay all of the damage"**

Sarutobi seemed to consider this and said "Ok then what about the first point?"

"**It is indeed true that I tried to kill you Sensei… But I failed, then I killed the people **

**who sent me to kill him in the first place which led to a more Konoha friendly government to be elected."**

Sarutobi gave him and odd look "You really except me to believe that you killed your

leaders for Konoha's sake and not just some vengeful thought" Said the third in obvious sarcasm.

"**We as shinobi follow our leaders orders with out question, even in this village, I **

**have not grudge or hatred against Konoha. Are you really going to punish me for **

**being a loyal soldier?"**

"It is true that we are Soldier who will follow orders with out question, but as soldier we

must accept the consequences of our actions. Why should you be exempt from this?"

'Shit' thought Naruto

"**Because I'm trying to make amends…."**

The Thirds mask of emotionlessness dropped for a brief second but still enough to see the

look of surprise. The mask was back on "How do you intend to do that?"

Kakuzu looked the third directly in the eye and said** "By helping you in this war. And **

**by raising Kushina as my daughter."** The third raised and eye brow "So she's not you

real daughter, who's is she? And why is she still tagging along with you?"

Kakuzu sighed **"She comes from a small family in the former whirlpool country, her **

**village was burned ands when I found her she had gone through a lot of physical **

**and mental trauma. Apparently she repressed all of her memories of family and that **

**village and replaced her memories of her father with me…The human mind is a odd **

**thing it will do what ever possible to preserve sanity."**

"So you just took her in out of the kindness of your heart?" said Sarutobi in disbelief.

"**After long years of being alone and causing pain I am trying to make amends as I have said and this seemed a way to do it."**

The sound of crying echoed around Kakuzu's mind 'Such a sad story, your such a great person'

Inner Kakuzu felt like smashing his head against a wall **'You do realize that that all a **

**lie right…?'**

'Of couse I do but its still touching'

Kakuzu was going to replay but the mental conversation was interrupted by Sarutobi

saying "I have decide your fate" then he snapped his fingers and four Anbu appeared

behind him. The third stood up and he seemed to tower over them. "You will join

Konoha as a Chunin in rank there will be a chakra limiting seal placed on you and a

surveillance seal, which will not be removed until I have decided that you have proven

your loyalty, Kushina will be placed in academy and when she graduates you will

become and assistant teacher to who ever her Sensei is." Sarutobi paused for a second to

let it sink in Kakuzu sat in shock he was really going to live 'Yes' thought Naruto.

Sarutobi then continued by saying. "You will of course be provided with you own

apartment that is all, Dog and rabbit seal him then show him the way to his new home"

I Hope you liked it Sorry for being late But please review even if you don't like it I need the help! Oh and Oboro and Kagari will just appear once in a while as comic relief.

Oh and special thanks to the people who have reviewed here are thier names in order of review

bookishangel

Sora Keyblader

hitsugayatoshirou1220

sasunaru4evar

Natal

Kathie-Rin

Dark crystal Usagi

ans Sora Nadeshiko.

Thanks you guys have helped keep me going!


End file.
